Bicycle trailers have been used to transport children, camping gear, dogs and other items bicyclists desire to have with them during and after a bike ride. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,770, Chiu, discloses a foldable bicycle trailer. The trailer can be seen in prior art FIGS. 1a and 1b. The trailer has a rectangular frame 20. The trailer has two wheels 21 provided on opposite sides of the frame. The trailer has a connecting device 23 which operates to connect the trailer to a towing bicycle. To support a sunshade 25 the trailer has a foldable sunshade support 28a, 28b, 28c. The support has curved rod 28a, upper rods 28b and lower rods 28c. A horizontal rod 29 can be depressed so as to release the lower rod from a bracing element and allow the lower rod to fold onto the carrier frame, the upper rod to fold onto the lower rod, and the curved rod to fold onto the upper rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,921, Derven discloses an alternative folding bicycle trailer. The trailer can be seen in prior art FIG. 2. The trailer 40 is connected to a bicycle via a trailer tongue 41 The trailer has a plastic molded monocoque shell 42. The trailer further includes a foldable canopy frame. The foldable canopy frame 44a, 44b includes a front canopy frame member 44a affixed to the front end of the body 42 via brackets 46. The canopy frame also includes a rear canopy frame member 44b which is attached to mount brackets 47 at the rear end of the body 42. The canopy frame members are pivotally secured to the brackets. Front canopy frame member 44a is removably coupled to the rear canopy frame member by a locking mechanism 48. To fold the canopy frame, the front canopy member 44a is disconnected from the rear canopy member 44b. The rear canopy member 44b is folded down into the monocoque body 42 and the front member 44a folds over the rear member with the canopy 49 folding therewith. The wheels of Derven collapse to fold underneath the monocoque frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,171, Gaforth-Bles, discloses a multipurpose sports vehicle for the carriage of children which can readily be converted between a three wheeled stroller which is pushed by a person jogging or running to a two wheeled trailer for convenient towing behind a bicycle or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,577, Bell discloses a convertible trailer for towing behind a bicycle, the trailer being convertible between a trailer and a four wheeled stroller.